1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic vital-sign monitoring system, and more particularly to a multifunctional vital-sign monitoring system with a database such as blood pressure & heart frequency spectrum monitor, blood oxygen & heart frequency spectrum monitor, electrocardiogram & heart frequency spectrum monitor or patient monitor for monitoring heart frequency spectrum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, population ageing and low birth rate have gradually become a trend. Therefore, designing and implementing for the elder community (retirement community) is a significant target for community development. Regarding to health care in the community for elders, not only portable electronic are necessary to detect physiological values such as blood pressure, heart rate etc., but a more completed telecare system is required to monitor users' health status. By using medical instruments of telecare system, nursing staff or family members can monitor physiological values such as heart rate, blood pressure or heart frequency spectrum for elders, which enables long-distance caregivers to track and record health status for elders.
By measuring heart rate signals, results can be obtained and then be transformed to frequency spectrum diagram. Transformation for frequency domain uses fast Fourier transform (FFT) algorithm. Generally, the frequency spectrum diagram has 3 to 5 main frequency waveforms. The first main frequency waveform corresponds to heart rate frequency. If there are several disorder frequency waveforms beside the main frequency waveforms, it means the heart rate status appears irregular and can be considered abnormal. Thus, heart rate frequency spectrum can be used to determine heart status.
Because general electronic vital-sign monitoring devices are portable and easy to operate, they are very popular over hospitals, clinics and nursing centers. However, the function of monitoring heart rate frequency spectrum is not included. For elders or patients who need special health care in the community, general electronic vital-sign monitoring devices cannot regularly monitor their heart status.
Since general electronic vital-sign devices cannot detect heart frequency spectrum, users who desire to know heart status must go to major hospitals or medical center for precise examination and physician diagnose, which is very inconvenient especially for patients with mobility problems. If general electronic vital-sign monitoring devices, which are able to detect measuring blood pressure, blood oxygen, heart rate and electrocardiogram etc. used in hospital or clinics or telecare center, can also obtain information of heart frequency spectrum, heart status can be monitored in real-time and it will be very practicable and convenient to patients, elders and general users.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop an electronic vital-sign monitoring system to help patients, elders and general users to monitor their physiological values and heart status immediately.